better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Rainbow Roadtrip (song)
Rainbow Roadtrip is the title song of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It is sung by Shylo Sharity and it was heard during the opening sequence, starting from Questing for Quests and the closing credits, starting from Wasted True Potential. There are two variations of the intro, Rainbow Dash is the center for the Fire Chapter, while Fluttershy is the center for the Ice Chapter. Lyrics Intro Version :Singer ::I got your message, the sun is shining ::And the open road is calling our names ::My bag is packed, so are you ready? ::'Cause to lose this day would be a shame ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do! Credits Version :Singer ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah-ah ::There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin' ::And I can't wait to hit the road with you ::There's a rainbow waitin' ::And we got rainbow road-trippin' to do ::Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh ::Ah-ah-ah Trivia *This is the only theme song to not have Friendship is Magic theme. *An instrumental version of this song is heard partially during the title card sequence for B-Plot episodes, such as Questing for Quests, The Belly of the Beast and The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot. *Nearly after the song, one of the Ninja or the Mane Six will narrate the title card. Some examples are: **Lloyd narrates the episode title, Questing for Quests. **Rarity narrates the episode title, Road Tripping. **Fluttershy narrates the episode title, The Belly of the Beast. **And Jay narrates the episode title, Boobytraps and How to Survive Them. *Wasted True Potential is the only episode to not have a intro, due to a cold opening, but it was heard during the credits. Difference between the Fire Chapter Intro and Ice Chapter Intro *At the beginning of the song, the setting is in Rainbow Dash’s Cloudominium, while the Ice Chapter, the setting is in Fluttershy’s cottage. *There is a different letter in two variants, one of the letter is the message from the leader of Rainbow Dash Fan Club, while the letter in the other version is from Princess Snowblossom. *The magic aura in the Fire Chapter is Mayor Sunny Skies, while the Ice Chapter, it is Princess Snowblossom. *Rainbow Dash is the center along with five ponies in the Fire Chapter. The same goes to Fluttershy in the Ice Chapter. *In one shot, Fluttershy already packed for the Roadtrip. For the Ice Chapter, Rainbow Dash’s replaces Fluttershy’s spot. *In the Ice Chapter, Rainbow Dash replaces Fluttershy, along with the other ponies. *At the end of the intro, Rainbow Dash wears sunglasses, grabs her bag and fly, as it shifts to the series title. In the Ice Chapter, Fluttershy flies with the birds and butterflies, as it also shifts to the series title as well. *The title card for the Fire Chapter is red, while in the Ice Chapter, the title card is light blue.